Just Right
by Casy Dee
Summary: This fic was born from a prompt on the conbykink LJ community. Essentially, Connor is exceedingly well endowed. *snort*  I think it turned into a lovely smutty lemon one-shot.  Set in season two somewhere after the mer episode. ConnorXAbby lovin'


**A/N: This fic was born from a prompt on the conbykink LJ community. The prompt was "****Poor Connor, he's got a massive porn dick and Abby's the first woman who's willing to give it a go and not run away screaming in terror. She's the sort of girl who likes pain with her pleasure. Abby goes all the way and loves it."**

**As I always make him out to be quite girthy, I picked up the prompt. Soooo… hope you enjoy. *grins***

**

* * *

**

Just Right

She was feeling sorry for herself, and trying hard not to. She'd gone to Kickboxing class to try to take her mind off of it even though it wasn't her regular night. Connor was out with _Cruella DeVille_ again. It drove her mad how Caroline was always fussing and fawning over Connor… and was it not odd how she never let him kiss her? Abby had seen him try, but she'd turned her cheek. He said they were just going slow, but Abby was far from convinced. She didn't know why she was so concerned about what Connor did or who he saw anyway. It's not like they were anything but mates, right? Right?

_I can't. I love you. _

The words echoed in her ears. She shook her head and tried to pretend for the five-point-nine billionth time that she hadn't heard the words. He'd denied them anyway, hadn't he? She growled under her breath as his face swam in her memory, his warm dark chocolate eyes and his sweet dimpled joyful grin… and how his body had changed with chasing down dinosaurs and working out with her in the ARC gym. She'd seen him emerge from the shower before his date tonight wearing only a little towel, and her jaw had dropped. Tight and defined without one spare bit of fat… _God, he looked good wet,_ she couldn't help but think to herself.

He wasn't her type. He _wasn't_. She liked dark broody men… who usually ended up being self-absorbed pricks, but that was beside the point. Connor was just too _sweet_ and _clueless _to ever be a match for her. As much as he worshiped her, she knew he would treat her well. _That _would certainly be a change. What was she thinking? He was her best friend, and besides that, he couldn't be the sort of man to give her what she needed. She couldn't imagine him purposefully hurting her, even if she asked it. Besides… he had that bitch Caroline.

She'd make herself a nice cuppa when she got home and curl up on the sofa and watch a lovely romantic film that ended tragically. Then she could have herself a nice cry and she wouldn't have to admit to herself she was _horribly_ jealous of Caroline, and it was because she loved Connor too, but she was just too afraid to tell him, and too full of excuses why it would never work out between them. And if Caroline ever hurt him… she'd sort her out. She couldn't help but think that Caroline was using him somehow, although she couldn't suss out why.

Her brow furrowed as she saw light coming from the lounge. Was Connor home already? She moved quietly up the stairs, planning to circumvent him if he was home. The last thing she wanted to hear was Connor telling her all about his date with Caroline, although to be fair he really hadn't ever done that. If she had to admit it, she'd just not wanted to face him… not with all these jealous thoughts gnawing at her belly.

Abby froze as she heard a hitching sob. Connor was crying? He _was _home, and he was _crying_. What had that she-bitch done to him? She was instantly furious and protective… Connor deserved better. Before she knew what she was doing, she'd moved to where he was sat on the sofa and sat herself next to him. He rubbed his hands over his face as soon as he spotted her, but it was too late. She'd seen the tears.

"Connor, are you alright?" she gently asked.

He nodded, "M'fine."

"You are _not_ fine. What happened? Did she break up with you?" Abby hazarded.

Connor just shrugged, his expression mournful, "Probably."

"Probably? You should know it if she broke up with you, Connor," she rolled her eyes; he _was_ clueless. "Come on. What did she say?" she cajoled.

"She said… oh god, Abby, I can't talk about this with you! It's embarrassin'" he answered, burying his head in his hands.

How bad could it really be? Connor sometimes didn't think, and he could be a bit oblivious, but he was at his core a very sweet guy.

"Just tell me. Can't be that bad," she persuaded.

He gave a short laugh, "Oh, yes it can."

Abby sighed deeply, reaching for patience, "Look… you can tell me. I promise not to laugh or ever bring it up again, okay?"

He glanced up at her, and then back at his hands twisting nervously in his lap. He nodded finally, "Alright… but please don't laugh."

"I promise," Abby replied.

"We were... that is we were... moving things along... and," Connor fixed his eyes on his hands, "She called me a freak… and she's not the first one to say it."

Confusion flitted across Abby's face, "What? Why?"

Connor blushed red from his neck to the tips of his ears; he gestured to his crotch, "This!"

Abby held back a snicker… Caroline had made fun of his itty bitty willy? Connor looked so distraught that it was easier than she thought it would be to quell the laughter bubbling up in her chest. Women could be so cruel sometimes, and Connor certainly didn't deserve such treatment. It's not like he could help what he was born with.

She cleared her throat, "Connor, it's not so much the size as how you-" she began.

Connor laughed, but it was tight and bitter, "No Abby. Not if it doesn't fit. I'd probably have lost my bloody virginity by now if everyone didn't run away screaming the moment they saw it, wouldn't I?"

Abby felt heat rising in her own face, "Oh. I thought…"

Connor groaned and rested his forehead on his knees, "Please just let me be, Abby. I'd like to die of embarrassment in peace."

Abby raised an eyebrow, "I doubt you are a freak. Just how large are we talking about?"

Connor whimpered, "Abby… you promised."

She put her arms around him and hugged him; she guessed it wasn't so funny from his end. After a moment his arms came around her to hug her back. He smelled nice, she noticed, and he'd shed most of his layers and was clad only in a thin black t-shirt so she could feel his hard body under her hands, and that was nice, as well. He tucked his face against her neck and she felt the brush of his lips across her collarbone. Heat coiled low in her belly… _wait_. This was _Connor. _

His warm breath moved over her neck again and she shivered… _perhaps_?

"I don't think I'm meant to ever find anyone," he admitted, his voice quiet and filled with uncharacteristic melancholy, "Who the hell would want me?"

Her heart broke a little for him, she leaned back to look him in the eyes, "She didn't deserve you, alright?"

"Right. Sure," he replied with a sad little smile.

His eyes drifted to her mouth and then back up to meet her gaze. She found her gaze drawn to his mouth... he'd seen it, too. She read confusion and hesitancy in his face; he'd not kiss her, as much as he looked like he wanted to. She'd rebuffed him too many times. She wanted him, as little sense as that made. She closed the distance between them, her lips meeting his. A mere heartbeat later he responded… at first gentle and tender, and then with growing heat, he certainly knew how to kiss! She buried her hand in his hair, dragging him deeper into it.

She sat herself in his lap, melting into him as his arms came around her. His lips were soft and warm, and he kissed her like she liked to be kissed... hot and hungry. She had a tendency to think of him as a little boyish sometimes, but the way his hands moved over her body and his tongue curled around hers was anything but juvenile… and his body was _all _man. She left off his lips so she could nibble along his stubbled jaw. He shivered and sighed, his eyes fluttered closed as she licked his neck and then down to the base of his throat; he moaned softly as she sucked at his salty skin. He took back possession of her mouth, and then left what she could swear was a trail of fire down her throat as he kissed and licked his way down to her chest. He didn't go below the collar of her vest, but oh god, how she wanted him to. The stubble on his cheeks rasped against the sensitive flesh; she wanted to feel it against her nipples.

Connor had kept his hands confined safely to her back, or tangled in her hair, but when she began pulling at his shirt, he finally seemed to understand that she meant to take this further. He pulled back long enough to peel his shirt off, and then tentatively stroked a hand over her breast. She smiled and took pity on him; he still looked as if he was afraid she would belt him. She pulled off her oversized shirt and vest, leaving her wearing a tiny black lace bra. His eyes widened even further when she undid the clasp and took it off.

Connor's eyes focused on her breasts, his breath coming hard and fast. From the feel of the bulge in his trousers, he hadn't exaggerated when he was talking about how large his cock really was. She wondered if that was why he always wore such baggy trousers. His hand was shaking when he reached out to towards her again. She leaned into his touch, encouraging him to touch her. She slid her hands down his chest, her fingers lingering over his hard flat nipples. She tweaked them gently, showing him what she liked using his body as an example. He picked up on it quickly, mimicking her movements.

"Yeah, like that," she moaned.

He watched her raptly, focused on her every sigh and moan. His dark eyes were made even darker with arousal, his mouth slack and damp. His hands were doing remarkable things, and the fingers that flew so cleverly over a keyboard were just as clever on her body… but she wanted what she wanted.

He paused to pull off his fingerless gloves, and then traced his fingers across her lips reverently before moving to kiss her again, and then ran his tongue down her throat, and lower.

"Beautiful… Abby… you're so beautiful," he murmured in between hot wet kisses and long swipes of his tongue.

It seemed he'd found his voice, and once he'd found it, it didn't stop. She'd always hated it when men talked in bed, but oddly enough, from Connor it was terribly arousing. His Northern accent had been softened by living in London for so many years, but evidently, much like when he was excited or the very rare occasions when he got angry, his accent thickened when he was aroused.

His mouth closed over her nipple, teasing and licking. She'd been afraid Connor would be hesitant, or even scared, but he was an enthusiastic participant. He lay her down on the sofa and laved his tongue over the other breast; she fisted her hands in his thick unruly hair and closed her eyes. Why had she resisted _this?_ Virgin or no, Connor had good instincts. His teeth closed over a nipple and she moaned as her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Sorry," he murmured, "Got a bit excited, din't I?" he apologized as he pressed a kiss to her nipple.

"I like it," she admitted, "mixed in with the pleasure, that is."

Connor looked confused for a moment, but then he just nodded, "Tell me if it's too much then, alright?"

He was okay with it? Not only was he okay with it, but he was willing to give it to her? _Ooohhh. Oh, yes._ He _was._

Their licks and caresses became frantic, trading wet open mouthed kisses and feverish groping. Connor was rubbing against her, his hips grinding into hers, and she wanted their clothes _gone. _She wanted him in her bed.

She stood up abruptly and took him by the hand before the flash of disappointment and fear behind his eyes had a chance to solidify, "Bedroom," she clarified.

He nodded, a grin spreading across his face, "Yeah?"

She smiled back at him and nodded. Her eyes dropped to the impressive bulge in his trousers; she couldn't help but be curious about what all the fuss was about.

Once in her bedroom, she grabbed his waistband, "Off. Now."

He pulled in a deep shuddering breath and worked to unfasten his belt and fly. She did the same for hers, shedding her knickers and jeans. She smirked as he hesitated, his fly open but his jeans still riding on his hips. A flush spread from his chest up his body to the tips of his ears again. _Cute_, but this might call for drastic measures.

She closed the distance between them and took his trousers in her hands, "Let me help."

A nervous smile skittered across his face, his hands closed over hers, "I-"

She cut off whatever argument he'd planned to make with a kiss. He cradled her face in his hand and returned it with scorching intensity. She pressed herself tightly to him, delighting in the feel of hard muscle over hot soft skin against her naked body. She pushed his trousers and boxers down as she kissed him, breaking off only when they slid down his legs. She smiled wickedly and looked down.

_Oh. My. God. He wasn't exaggerating. _Connor easily had a full seven and a half centimeters in circumference and about nineteen in length, _"_Connor, that's bloody _huge_!"

_(a/n: quick conversion: 3" by 7.5")_

He stepped out of his trousers and watched her face carefully, the fear on his face clear for her to read. He stood as if braced for a blow, looking at her from under his lashes. She wondered how many times he'd gotten to this point only to have someone tell him there was no way. It was intimidating, to say the least. This would take some easing to get it inside. The thought made her breath quicken and her heart beat faster.

She could imagine him stretching her wide, a delicious pleasure/pain that she'd only been able to simulate with the combination of her vibrator and her fingers inside of herself, and as long as he was, he would bottom out with every stroke. She stared at his ridge of his head, imagining how it would feel sliding in and out of her. Oh _fuck, _he would hit her g-spot with every stroke as large as he was.

Connor had started speaking and she hadn't even noticed, so distracted with the thought of taking a ride on that deliciously huge cock.

"It's alright. I'll just get me pants back on and we can pretend this never happened, yeah?" he was stammering.

"You will _not._ Connor… that's impressive, but I think I can take it," she smiled, her voice had come out breathy and wanting. So much for the nonchalant tone she'd been aiming for.

"Really?" he asked hopefully. His gaze sharpened, uncertainty clouding his features, "Abby, I don't want to hurt you. I got to try it once, and she…" he shook his head, "It was a disaster. I hurt her. I couldn't bear it if I hurt you. Tell me to stop, and I will straightaway, okay? I'll do anything you like, even. We can just-"

"Shh, Connor. We'll just go slow. It's alright… more than alright," she admitted.

He was still wearing that hopeful and earnest expression, but doubt warred with it.

She stepped in close to him again, her hands rested on his hips. She looked up into his dark eyes, "I told you… I like a little pain with my pleasure." Her hand drifted down his hip and traced over the length of his cock. He sucked in a hard quivering breath and his eyes fluttered at her light touch. "I think this will get me both," she continued, her hand closing over his girth. _Hell, giving him a hand job will take both hands!_

His mouth crashed over hers, his arms coming around her again to pull her flush to his body. They stumbled to the bed, trading sloppy kisses, neither one wanting to stop touching long enough for any grace or finesse. This was pure need, forged in the fire of two years of suppressed desire.

Ever since he'd confessed that he'd loved her… no… it had started with Caroline picking him up… she hadn't been able to look at him the same way. It had brought to the surface all the feelings she'd been working very hard to suppress. She felt stupid and awkward that every casual brush of his hand, every look that lingered a little too long made her heart beat faster. She'd denied it, even to herself. She'd put him in the category of _mate_ and _so_ not her type so long ago that it was difficult to acknowledge that somewhere along the way he'd wormed his way very deeply into her heart.

She'd reacted to it terribly, keeping him at arms length and denying any connection between them vehemently. It was no wonder he'd thrown himself into a relationship with Caroline. And what had she done about it? Nothing. Nothing but pick at their 'relationship' until Connor had lost his temper with her… a nearly impossible feat. She'd done nothing to explain that she was jealous… that she wanted him. She thought she had lost her chance until he'd come running to save her, ignoring any thought of danger to his own safety, and then… he'd said he loved her.

And then he'd denied it… and left with Caroline.

_Oh…_

All further thought was cut off as Connor's stubbled cheek rasped across her tight sensitive nipple. His hand had wandered down to her wet cunt; she opened her thighs wider to give him better access. He massaged her clit as he fed upon her breasts, her neck, down the line of her stomach. He nibbled at her hip, and then at her thigh, rubbing his cheek against her like a cat before he took an experimental lick of her opening.

She moaned as he suckled and licked at her clitoris, his tongue swiping along the length if her opening. Just a few words to guide him and he'd started giving her the most incredible cunnilingus she'd ever received. Of course, she'd rarely been on the receiving end of any of the jerks she'd dated.

"Fingers, Connor… I want…" she guided him.

He slowly slid two fingers inside, fucking her slowly with them. He watched her hungrily, lust burning behind his dark eyes.

"More," she begged, "And your mouth…"

He complied, sliding in three fingers with her nod and sigh of approval.

"Good… just perfect," she moaned.

Connor growled against her clit, the vibration traveling thorough her. His teeth closed gently on her sensitive nub as he pushed a fourth finger inside of her. Her back arched as she cried out loudly; encouraged, Connor stroked his fingers in and out of her, sucking hard at her clit. _God,_ and she'd been worried he couldn't do this for her? He was _incredible!_

"Stop, stop…" she asked breathlessly.

True to his word, he stopped immediately, a concerned crease forming between his eyes.

She smiled in reassurance, "I want you inside of me."

He licked his lips, a slow swipe of his tongue as if savoring her taste on his lips, "Okay," he rasped, his voice rough and deep.

He positioned himself in between her legs and gripped his cock, "Ready?"

"Fuck yes, Connor. Now," she demanded.

He growled again as desire flared in his eyes. He nudged her entrance with the broad head, his jaw clenched hard as he breeched her slowly. Abby gasped as she felt the burn and stretch of him filling her. He paused, breathing hard. His eyes were shut and his chest was heaving, but he held himself still, waiting for her body to acclimate to his size. He rubbed at her clit with his thumb, the pleasure relaxing her and letting her take him in a little further.

Connor moaned deep in his throat, "Warm and tight… Abby…"

She thrust upwards with a small jerk of her hips, taking in more of him and won a sharp cry from Connor, one that she had to echo as he filled her more deeply.

"All the way… I want all of you," she sighed.

Connor cursed under his breath and nodded, trembling as he sank into her to the hilt. She cried out as the tip of him bumped her womb. It was perfect… he was thick and stretched her to her limits, the pleasured pain setting her nerve endings tingling already, and he hadn't even started moving. Connor let out a stream of profanities, some words she'd never heard from his lips.

"Okay, Connor…" she encouraged.

His eyes flew open and locked on hers. Emotion swirled in their depths, too deep and too big to be spoken. She knew, suddenly. She knew that he'd said the words, though he'd denied it. The intensity of love behind his dark gaze was undeniable. He licked his lips and nodded, at a loss for words, for once.

He pulled out slowly, and then slid back into her deeply. They both cried out and shuddered in unison. She didn't know where Connor found the self control to continue this slow and perfect thrusting into her when she was helpless to prevent her own body from writhing in pleasure below him. She dug her fingernails into his back; he hissed through his teeth and surged into her more deeply. The orgasm was beginning, slow wave after slow wave filling her with pleasure. She knew he had to be close too; his cock expanding and pulsing inside of her.

She gripped his arse with both hands and urged him to speed his movements. After a mere moment, he let out a fractured cry and started to pound into her… each stroke hard and deep. The orgasm expanded and grew, sending her over the edge in a tidal wave of intense pleasure. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe, she could only cling to Connor as the world narrowed to this perfect moment of joining. His hoarse cry merged with hers as he emptied into her.

He collapsed limply on top of her, shifting to the side so she wouldn't have to bear her full weight. He kissed the side of her neck and wrapped his arms around her. She pressed a kiss to his ear; it was the closest thing to her mouth.

After a few moments, he lifted his head to look down at her, "Abby, I… I wanted to say… I think-"

He shook his head in irritation, "Are we… together?" he managed.

Abby chuckled, "Yeah, Connor. I don't just sleep with anyone, you know."

He blushed; the fact that he did so was made even more amusing by the fact that his cock was still buried inside of her.

He nodded sheepishly, "Good. I mean, good that we're together, not-"

Abby laughed, interrupting his rambling, "I should have told you," she said, growing serious again. "I was afraid…"

Incredulous, he raised an eyebrow "You? Of _what?"_

She shook her head, "Lots of things, Connor. It doesn't matter. I'm not afraid any longer."

He smiled that soft shy smile that she loved so much, "That day with the Mer creatures… I said that I loved you."

She brushed her lips over his, and then kissed him deeper, trying to show him that she felt the same. She broke off and hugged him to her tightly, "Me too," she whispered.

END

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, what did you think? I hope it delivered! Reviews are love and help motivate me to write!


End file.
